particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Canrillaise Union
The Union Canrillaişe refers to two things. The first is a historical union between the nations of Alduria, Kanjor, and Rildanor. The second is an organisation of parties which was formed during the Union, and continues to this day. It is strongest in the Canrillaişe countries of southern Seleya, but has recently spread influence into other nations. Original Form The Union Française organisation was supportive, and generally considered the backers of the idea of the Union Canrillaişe. National Union The union of the 'Canrillophone' countries of Alduria, Kanjor and Rildanor lasted from the start of the 2310s for roughly the next twenty years. The Union was proposedhttp://80.237.164.51/particracy/main/viewtreaty.php?treatyid=408 by the Aldurian Labor Party in 2301 and ratified in Juin 2306, with Kanjor joining the Union in Août 2308 and Rildanor in Novembre 2309. Indrala considered joining, but did not. However, the Union Canrillaişe began to have unity problems, and frictions between the nations soon began to surface. In Juin 2316 Alduria voted to secede from the Union, Kanjor and Rildanor then threatened military action against Alduria. In the end, Kanjor and Rildanor backed down after declarations of support for Alduria from the Axis, as well as a lack of internal support for military action. In many ways however, it marked the final descent of the Union, with Kanjor withdrawing in Mai 2327, and Rildanor in Avril 2329. Modern Status With the collapse of the Union Canrillaişe, the Union Canrillaişe organisation floundered, until in 2338, the Accord des Nations Amicales treaty was drawn up by the Partie Patriotique de Kanjor, as a new defensive and economic treaty. The Union Française organisation became the backer of the Accord. Accord des Nations Amicales By 2340, Indrala, Kanjor, and Mordusia had all joined the Accord, with Rildanor following suit in 2342. These four nations are the founding members of the alliance. This effectively created a free-trade zone over most of southern Seleya, as well as strong defensive alliance. The second wave of memberships came in the 2370s, with Wantuni and Beiteynu joining in 2373. In 2375, Aldegar and Darnussia both joined the Accord, bringing the member nations to 9. Mordusia withdrew from the alliance, citing its strong neutral heritage would be tainted. A war with Gaduridos in the 2440s saw a rise in support for re-entry to the Accord, but usually falls short of 2/3 support. Many Accord members jumped to Mordusia's defence nonetheless, without the alliance formally binding them to do so. Aldegar, an Accord member, withdrew from the alliance to attack Mordusia, which it subsequently backed out from due to a treaty it signed guaranteeing Mordusian neutrality. Rildanor is in the process of blocking any attempts by Aldegar to re-enter the alliance. The text of the Accord can be found at: http://80.237.164.51/particracy/main/viewtreaty.php?treatyid=481 Leaders *Aymam - Beiteynu *Union des Citoyens Chrétiens - Jelbania *Liberal Democratic Party of Indrala - Indrala *Parti d'Aristocratie - Rildanor Former Leaders *Partie Patriotique de Kanjor - Kanjor *Aldurian Labor Party - Alduria *Conservative Party - Mordusia *Les Verts du Kanjor - Kanjor *Ma'avak - Beiteynu Category:International and party organizations Category:Alduria Category:Kanjor Category:Rildanor